


untitled.

by oldyellowbricks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Uhhh this is all angst, is anyone surprised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldyellowbricks/pseuds/oldyellowbricks
Summary: a series in which words speak the words that go unheard.





	1. 070218.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> am i just an angsty teen or is this my living being

she told me she can't breathe she's drowning in this city i said what a pity ain't that shitty that your minds clouding with despair oh she swears her lungs are on fire everyone else calls her a liar her thoughts take her higher and higher until she finally reaches what desires


	2. 070218.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have a lot of dreams do you think they have a meaning

last night i had a dream where you put your hands on me it's a shame that some dreams can never be


	3. 082616.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have a friend who falls too easily such a shame it never ends peacefully

you fall in love with people a thousand times a day and it’s just the version of them you think you want


	4. 090118.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they tell me i've changed i tell them no, i'm just less deranged

the mind is like a puzzle  
seek and you shall uncover  
but dear, don't hover  
or else you'll discover  
the insanity  
of my reality


	5. 090118.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why do we question existence if existence is what makes us question it?

i think about existence a lot  
the way my mind is so persistent on unveiling the way we subsist  
i do insist


	6. 090118.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i gave too much of myself to you it's a shame that you broke my heart in two

and maybe if i pretend i don't love you it will allow my heart to mend  
but i guess you're still in my mind  
so much to unwind  
such a shame that i fell in love blind


	7. 090218.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: look ahead!  
> my mind is filled with dread.

death comes in many forms  
but it all ends the same.  
it can visit cloaked in white; pure and peaceful.  
it can visit decked in black; unknown and ominous.  
it can visit dawned in green; natural and old.  
though, no matter what death is suited in, it always ends the same.  
death can come in several formations; bright or dark, loud or silent, peaceful or painful.

red; it resembles that of fire and blood, and is related with energy, war, danger, strength, power, and determination. red is violent and brutal. red is fearful and intolerant. red is quick-tempered and ruthless.

and, i believe death would visit me wearing red.


	8. 090218.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything is damned and so am i.

we’re a lot like trees.  
we bruise, wither, and become mediocre.  
we’re all types of trees; blooming, fading, natural, pendulous, petite, and so forth.  
but the trees we understand most are hollow trees.  
we understand hollow trees and forgive them when they quit standing because we are a hollow tree; a body still standing but nothing in between. we grow and shed our leaves.   
and still we are so terribly, terribly empty.


	9. hello i'm a dumbass and forgot when i wrote this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello yes i'd like a refund on my existence nothing personal it's jus that i don't wanna be here i hope you understand

you'll find a way to stay numb  
just to avoid  
looking at the mirror  
and seeing what you've become


	10. 091618.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think  
> that   
> i think   
> too much.

sometimes i ought to write my thoughts  
instead they rot  
and become knots  
of distraught


	11. 091618.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am so sick of missing you  
> i think i'm gonna hurl

oh god i still fucking think of you do you think of me too of how we used to be or is that something you do not see


	12. 012619.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idc if this is short im having a life crisis and i hate this feeling oMG Make it stop fuck everything especially my heart it betrayed me :'''''''''''(

i’m overthinking about you and   
you're barely thinking about me  
such a shame how that could be


End file.
